srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Sryth Wiki:Projects
What are you working on? Many users keep a list of things to do on their personal pages. This page is to share those lists and pointers among all of us, so we are aware of places that need help. Projects do not need to be signed, but you can sign them to show you enroll for them. Don't forget to check for the latest on what are the editors doing! Permanent tasks See also Recruitment. * Reviewing Site Maintenance. * Adding Game Updates. * Adding pages for new quests, places and mechanics. * Patrolling the forum for new discoveries to bring and consolidate here. Current Projects (Updated August 2012) These are projects which I am not actively working on or which could really use more than one person's efforts. I tried to organize them roughly in order of scope/priority. Psychoadept 13:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Update Powers Documentation The powers pages need to be overhauled with documentation of the new powers mechanics. Psychoadept (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Update Shop Info Recent changes to Graldok and Gryphook's make shop info out of date. Psychoadept (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Anything in Category:Articles in need of maintenance These are pages which have received the template for some reason. May or may not be related to one of the other projects listed. Psychoadept (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Fill in and standardize maps Rhaknar's Mad is currently being mapped, but there are many other quests without maps. Some older maps could use a facelift. See Sryth Wiki:Maps spreadsheet. Psychoadept (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Interlink Item pages with Quest pages That is, reviewing Item pages and making sure each has a link to the Quest they are obtained in, and reviewing Quest pages so each one has links to all of the items you can obtain there. : First part done. As of now, all item pages now link to where they can be found. Scarbrowtalk 02:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ;New Items Which need to be linked from within the appropriate quests * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Psychoadept (talk) 19:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC) ;Items which need to be created *Bronze, Tin, and Copper keys from Lord of the Bronze Hall Variable items Make the following items into variable pages like Tzal-Toalth: * Item:1910 Spectral Flame Ring * Item:12326 Vyromar's Ring Of Sorcery * Item:1970 Hammer Of Icy Wrath * Item:1780 Varkyn's Ring Of Motley Wonder Suggested Pages/Categories *More Creatures pages, such as Goblins, Giants, etc *Maybe give major NPCs their own pages, with bio/list of quests they're involved in? Psychoadept's Projects I will probably work back and forth between the projects above and the ones listed here, but these are the projects I consider myself personally responsible for, which is why more of them relate to back-end site maintenance and structure than adding new content. Other people are welcome to jump in on these, too. You're not going to mess me up or step on my territory. *Monitor and *Add as appropriate (for maps, missing items, etc) *Update quests with saga info (add saga to questbox and/or remove Prev/Next quest) *Document for editors: transclusion, templates, NewWindowLinks *Apply |Formal to quests created before it was added to *Continue NPC list *Need location info from quests: North Moss Cave, Abandoned Mine *Maps and boxes for Rhaknar's Mad *Tweak replayable boxes with rewards *Review Category tree and adjust categories as needed *Review Orphaned Pages and create appropriate links/pages. Create a page for browsing Tallys Permanent collection? *Apply Imagemap to Map of Tysa/World of Sryth and reference nodes (assuming I ever have time and patience for it) Sidelined Projects Interlink guides Especially How to document Items and Quests with Spoilers policy and Editors Guide. Apply the latest templates Namely and . There are a lot of Quest pages without them. The most notable are the PG pages. Completed projects Three cheers for the wiki editors! These projects are kept referenced here for historical value. Decommissioned MarkRedirect With the changes of MediaWiki 1.19, it became impractical to manually flag redirects. The template was removed and deleted to prevent future confusion. Psychoadept (talk) 06:25, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Sword Island Everything related to the aldvarian tomb on "Sword Island" after you complete . That means: * How to gain access to the first lower level * Map of first lower level * How to gain access to second lower level * Map of second lower level * Rewards that can be obtained from each level Since the tar men on the first lower level can be killed again and again (and again...), each time getting the same XP reward, the aldvarian tomb should probably be treated as a replayable scenario. Maps added, BOG content moved to quest. Psychoadept (talk) 23:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Shadowglen The replayable content here has not been properly documented. Kudos to Shadowblack. Psychoadept (talk) 21:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Make sure all Locations have the appropriate templates (this has been updated to allow input of descriptive text which will automatically appear next to the Map Directions box) Done! Psychoadept (talk) 21:33, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Create and implement Completed July 30, 2012. Psychoadept (talk) 15:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Implement This needs to be applied to all explorable areas, some of which may need to be reorganized first. Done! Psychoadept (talk) 03:30, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Review limited-time items There's a new parameter on - LimitedTime. We should revise the entirety of the items to assure the ones who need it have it. That parameter should be set for any item that cannot longer be obtained (like those from raffles and Old Quests) and also for those who come and go (like Tallys limited-time items). The objective is to make Category:Limited_Time_Items automatically maintained Done. (and be able to further refine some categories cluttered with items no longer available) : Complete. Scarbrowtalk 02:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Add type of foe to Foe template For Template:Foe, add a parameter to classify the foe type. This would then aid in selecting weapons effective against that type. The type could be clickable and link to the auto-categorized item/weapon category for quick look-up of those weapons. Afterwards, this parameter should be added to the appropriate foes (would be a bigger, separate project). : Added parameter to template. Now to simply update and use it where appropriate. K!ZeRotalk 04:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Thank you K!ZeRo. Well done. Moving to completed. Scarbrowtalk 16:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Category:HelpCategory:Site maintenanceCategory:Community